


Teacher's Pet

by Karatachi



Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Haku - Freeform, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, top shisui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Itachi gets Haku in an empty classroom and allows Shisui to have his way with him.
Relationships: Haku/Uchiha Shisui, Slight Haku/Itachi
Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148018
Kudos: 21





	Teacher's Pet

Itachi Uchiha let out a breath as the final bell before lunch rings. He was usually glad to have half an hour of free time while the students were at lunch but that wasn't going to happen today. Shisui convinced him to do something so terrible and Itachi agreed to it. Shisui has been trying to sleep with Haku since the start of the semester and he just needed a set up to corner the feminine boy. Last week, Itachi made the mistake of mentioning Haku was in his third-period class and he was convinced Shisui almost came right then and there. Shisui basically forced Itachi into keeping the boy after class one day, some forms of blackmail and manipulation there. The idea seemed ridiculous and could cost both of them their jobs, and maybe their life if Zabuza found out, yet Itachi was still about to follow through with it. It almost excited him. 

"Hey, Haku, can you stick around for a minute?" Itachi asks, shuffling the stack of papers on his desk. Haku nods, biting his cheek. 

Haku says something to Kimimaro, too low for Itachi to hear. Kimimaro nods, smiling softly at the boy before leaving the classroom. Itachi always wondered if they had something going on and he'll find out today if Shisui's plan doesn't go the way he wanted. It's almost ridiculous and very bold. He doesn't know anything about Haku. They never even confirmed if he was gay, just assumptions and accusations. Haku could also find Shisui not the least bit attractive but the Uchiha always did like to take risks. 

Haku stays seated as he watched the rest of the class exit the room. He isn't too sure what Mr.Uchiha needed but he really hoped it wouldn't be bad. Zabuza would be so disappointed in him. 

Itachi watched the boy in curiosity. He can definitely see why Shisui was so obsessed with him. He was pretty like a girl. He seemed nervous and that doesn't surprise Itachi. There's no reason any teacher would ever ask Haku to stay back. He was a model student. 

Itachi stands up, walking over to his whiteboard. He takes the time to erase the things from the prior class, not knowing what exactly to say to Haku. He was just going to wait for Shisui to get here, his annoying cousin always late. Itachi was just going to send Haku away if he wasn't here in another minute. He didn't want to keep the boy from his lunch. He knew the boy in question was currently staring at him, the feeling of eyes on the back of his headstrong. 

Haku looks up when the door opens, confusion was written all over his face. Itachi knew it was Shisui before he even entered the room.

"Hello, Haku." Shisui greets, seemingly startling Haku. Haku was surprised Mr.Uchiha even knew his name. He wasn't in any of his classes. Haku only knew his name because Ino had a crush on him since he started teaching at the high school. That was two years ago and not a day goes by where she doesn't make comments about the man. 

"Mr.Uchiha," Haku says, smiling back. That smile made Shisui wanna bend him over and fuck him raw. Anything Haku did made him want that though. Shisui walks over to Itachi's desk, taking a seat in the chair. Itachi scowls at him, just settling on leaning against the board for now. He turns to face his cousin, waiting to see what his next move was. 

"Haku, come here," Shisui demands, his voice seemed different somehow. Haku listens, scrunching his face in confusion as he stands up. He makes it over to Shisui, who was leaning back in the chair. Haku locks his fingers together, waiting patiently for his next command or dialogue. 

It was silent for a few moments, Haku turning his attention anywhere other than the teacher in front of him. He was uncomfortable with the silence. He was also uncomfortable with the way Shisui trailed his eyes up his bare legs. Shisui wanted to reach out and touch them, knowing for a fact Haku had to shave his legs. He's already debated this before, spending lots of time staring at the boy's legs, every time he'd wear a skirt way too short or even when he was just wearing shorts. 

Suddenly, Shisui reaches out and grabs Haku's hips turning him around before pulling him on his lap. It was all so quick that Haku didn't even realize what happened at first. It wasn't until he felt Mr.Uchiha's hard-on pressed against him that he really realized the situation. Is this why he was asked to stay after? This seems very inappropriate for two teachers but they clearly don't have much experience in the job since they're both younger than 25. Zabuza would not approve of this and Haku wouldn't want to see how he would react. He was glad his stepfather was currently teaching a class half way across the building.

Haku tenses up, Shisui shoving his face in the crook of his neck. Shisui's hands run up both Haku's thighs, gripping them lightly. 

Haku gasps out when the teacher tugs his legs open, his skirt riding up. Itachi caught a glimpse of his underwear and it really didn't surprise the older man that Haku wears girl underwear. They looked soft. 

"Relax, baby," Shisui says, making Haku nod. He takes a deep breath, sinking down into Shisui. Shisui grins up at Itachi who had to rip his eyes away from where Haku was flashing him. 

"You ready for a show?" Shisui asks his cousin, making Haku blush. Itachi just rolls his eyes but his willpower was quickly disintegrating. It didn't help when Shisui pulled up Haku's skirt, revealing the entirety of his undergarments. His cock was strained against the soft cotton, the tip sticking out the hem. Sometimes, Itachi forgot Haku was a boy but this was definitely a subtle reminder.

Shisui presses his two fingers against Haku's mouth, pushing lightly. Haku must have gotten the hint because he parts his lips, Shiusi shoving his fingers in. He felt his cock twitch as Haku eagerly sucked, wetting his fingers. That was all the prep he was getting, Shisui didn't care. He just wanted to be inside the boy. Lube took too much time and he's almost positive Itachi didn't keep any in his desk. 

Shisui pulls his fingers away with a _pop, _Haku following them with his head. Shisui chuckles, making the other boy snapback. He cowers back down, pressing his back against Shisui's chest.__

__"Bring your legs up," Shisui says, tapping the thigh under his hand. Haku listens quickly, digging his heels into the chair legs to hold them up. Shisui hooks his arms under Haku's bottom thighs, the boy gasping at the sudden movement. He gets pushed lower, his legs lifted higher._ _

__Shisui moves Haku's underwear out of the way, lightly prodding his rim with his finger. Haku shudders before taking a deep breath. He's practiced with his fingers before but he's almost positive Shisui's were longer and thicker than his. This was proven true when Shisui pushed a finger inside him, Haku withering around in discomfort. Shisui just tightens his grip around Haku's thighs, pulling the boy's legs closer to his chest._ _

__Shisui didn't give Haku any time to adjust before he was slipping another finger in, already filling Haku so good. The boy gasps out when Shisui began to move his fingers. He worked them in and out of Haku, his pace rough and hard. Haku found himself crying out after each hard twist or poke._ _

__Shisui pushed a third finger in, this time really just focusing on stretching the boy wider. He really liked the noises Haku made and he's sure he can get him to scream once he's inside him. Itachi seemed to be enjoying the show, his cock hard in his pants. Shisui wouldn't be surprised if he was leaking precum all over his boxers. Shisui definitely was and he knew it was time to get on with this. Lunch break is only 30 minutes and he didn't need a new set of students coming in to see this._ _

__Shisui pulls his fingers from the boy, who whines out. Shisui shoves his fingers into his mouth, getting the boy to shut up._ _

__"Shut up. Get on your knees." Shisui demands, breaking all contact that he could with the boy. Itachi has never seen him this demanding or bossy, his personality usually laid back and funny._ _

__Haku sinks down onto the floor, the tiles hard against his knees. Shisui lazily pulls his cock from his jeans, the erection hard against his stomach. Haku's eyes light up at the size of him, Shisui smirking proudly._ _

__Shisui grips Haku's cheeks with one hand, forcing his mouth to part slightly._ _

__"You're gonna take my cock like a good boy, huh?" Shisui asks but it was almost rhetorical in a sense. Haku still answered._ _

__"Yes, Daddy." Haku isn't too sure where that came from, never really having a daddy kink before. Not like he had much time to explore his kinks. He never really used the terms in his fantasies before bed. He isn't sure he had a daddy kink but Shisui definitely seemed to. The man growls at the term, roughly reaching out and tugging Haku's hair._ _

__"Get on with it then," Shisui demands, making Haku nod. He shoves the cock in his mouth, Shisui hissing out at the new sensation. He grips the hair tighter, Haku grimacing at the pain. Haku doesn't let up though, just pushing down until the cock rested fully in his mouth. He found himself trying to control his breathing, the last thing he wanted was to throw up all over the cock. Haku may have been a virgin but one thing he was good at was taking things in his mouth. Kimimaro said his mouth was made for sucking cock and Haku prided himself on that._ _

__Just when Haku thought he was stable and ready, Shisui thrusts up into his mouth. Haku takes it, despite the fact that Shisui quickly speeds up. Tears start to form in the corner of Haku's eyes, the boy blinking them away quickly. He wanted to show Shisui that he can take him so well. His grip on Haku's hair was tight and he didn't seem to care that he was hurting the boy. Haku didn't care either._ _

__Each thrust forced Haku's mouth wider, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Shisui tasted salty but not in a bad way. The taste was just there._ _

__Shisui seemed to get everything out of his system because he relaxes, his grip loosening on Haku's hair. Haku took control then, making sure Shisui knew he was aware of what he was doing. He pulls his head away, gripping the cock in his hand. He brings his mouth to the tip, pressing a kiss to it before twirling around it with his tongue. He sucks on the tip, Shisui groaning out._ _

__"Fuck, Haku, so fucking good." Shisui mumbles and Haku was just glad he was done face fucking him. As hot as it was, Haku's mouth was tired._ _

__"God. Wanna be inside you. Gonna ruin that pretty little hole. " Shisui says, making Haku's stomach drop. It was obvious that's where this was headed yet being said out loud made Haku recognize the seriousness of it._ _

__"You're running out of time," Itachi speaks up, making Shisui groan in annoyance. Haku jumped at the noise, completely forgetting Itachi was there. He wondered how the two men were related, same looks and same last name. He wouldn't be surprised if they were brothers._ _

__"Stupid ass short lunch break." The older Uchiha mumbles, pushing Haku off his cock. Haku falls backward, staring up at the man. Shisui smirks at the boy, who quickly rises to his feet._ _

__He pushed the papers off Itachi's desk, wasting no time in sitting on it. Itachi rolls his eyes, knowing he's gonna be the one who has to pick all that up._ _

__"Haku, get up here." Shisui pats his lap as he leans backward, holding himself up by gripping the desk edges on either side. Haku climbs up onto the desk, straddling the teacher. Itachi takes the seat that Shisui just abandoned, finally able to sit down and relax._ _

__Shisui didn't even have to initiate the process of sex, Haku scrambling to get the cock inside him. The older man almost howls out when Haku plants himself fully on the member. He looked like he was trying not to cry and Shisui didn't wanna hurt him that bad. He was barely stretched as it was. Shisui rests his hands on Haku's hips, his fingers lingering._ _

__Shisui pushes his hands up slightly, Haku getting the hint. He raises his hips before swiftly sinking back down. Shisui curses out at the sudden impact. Haku pushes the man back onto the desk, his cock hitting Haku deeper now._ _

__"Oh god." Haku moans, his hands resting on Shisui's chest._ _

__"Move, Haku." Shisui breaths out, the tightness getting uncomfortable. Haku nods, taking a deep breath. He rocks his hips, wasting little time in changing to bouncing. Itachi watched the scene before him, the image of Haku in this position engraved into his head. It was pretty easy to ignore the fact it was his cousin's cock that Haku was on when his skirt covered up basically everything. Haku's underwear brushed roughly against Shisui's cock yet he didn't even care that he could possibly get a brush burn. The sight of Haku like this was enough for his mind to blank of anything else. His head was thrown back and his movement was sloppy, a sign that he was getting overwhelmed._ _

__"You look so pretty bouncing on my cock. Taking it so fucking well." The words made Haku's stomach drop. He never expected to hear a teacher of his talk like how Shisui is. Everything about this was wrong and Haku just wanted more. Shisui pulls out of Haku with a low groan, the younger boy whining. Shisui just ignores him, peeking a look at Itachi. He would have to bully him later for how into this he is after being so hesitant about it._ _

__Shisui flips them over, turning Haku around and roughly pinning him against the table. He forces his back down into a bend, his other hand coming up to hold the back of his neck. Shisui wasted no time in pushing back into Haku, both moaning simultaneously. Shisui didn't give Haku any time to adjust to the new position, his thrusts driving harshly into the teen boy._ _

__"So naughty. Fucking your teacher. Such a slut." Shisui states, his fingers brushing over Haku's neck lightly. He squeezes down gently, Haku whining out._ _

__"Only for you, Daddy," Haku says before he even knew what he was doing._ _

__"Damn right," Shisui growls, his thrusts suddenly hitting deeper. He roughened them as well, making Haku almost scream out after each movement. A hand comes down to cover his mouth, Shisui cursing at him to _shut up.__ _

____Shisui removes his hands, running his fingers lightly over Haku's jaw as he pulls them away. The Uchiha grabs Haku's hips, tight enough to leave bruises. He didn't let up and Haku wondered how he had all this energy._ _ _ _

____Haku sobs out, grabbing at something to hold. His nails scrape down the desk, leaving slight indents in the wood. Haku finally finds the corners of the desk, holding them tightly. He turns his head to the side, taken aback at Itachi sitting so close. His breath was hitched and his mouth was parted and he looked more fucked out than Haku did. It made his stomach do summersaults and he wouldn't mind Itachi being in him next time._ _ _ _

____Itachi must have read his mind because he reaches out and caresses Haku's face._ _ _ _

____"You're so beautiful." Itachi practically coos. It was so different than the way Shisui was talking to him. That didn't surprise Haku in the slightest though. It seemed to match their personalities. Well, the small personality that Haku knows._ _ _ _

____Shisui growls, finding the sight aggravating. He didn't like the idea of anyone other than him touching Haku, especially not Itachi. Shisui isn't sure why he was getting so angry. He's the one who told Itachi to stay in the room._ _ _ _

____Itachi removes any contact with Haku, leaning back in his chair. He turned his focus on Shisui this time, who was now pacing his thursts, his energy coming and going in short bursts._ _ _ _

____"You better hurry up. His daddy is still in the building." Itachi states, purposely using the term. Zabuza was still in the school and Itachi knows the man wouldn't be happy to see what the two Uchiha's were doing to his stepson._ _ _ _

____"Shit, I love a crowd," Shisui says, forcing a grin on his face as he slows his thrusts. It was excruciating to Haku, the boy wanting his realease. It wasn't going to come with how Shisui was teasing him without even knowing. The constant change in paces made Haku want to throw a fit._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum." Shisui says, burying his face in Haku's neck. Itachi bolts forward, his hand coming up to caress Haku's face again, the skin soft to the touch._ _ _ _

____"You want your Daddy to cum inside that pretty little hole of yours?" Itachi injects, making Haku nod quicker then he'd like to admit. He didn't know Itachi could or would talk like that. He must have been really turned on. The words affected Shisui worse than they did Haku, the man groaning out._ _ _ _

____"Good boy," Itachi says, his thumb running over Haku's bottom lip._ _ _ _

____Shisui practically moans out as he reached his orgasm. He spills inside of Haku, who tightened around his cock. Shisui rides his orgasm, refusing to pull out until he filled Haku up completely._ _ _ _

____His cock was already going soft when he pulls away, stuffing it back into his pants. He hops off the desk, Haku drops down onto his back, cum stained across his stomach. Shisui didn't even know he hit his orgasm. He probably should have focused on him more._ _ _ _

____"Mr.Uchiha," Haku whines and it made the two men snap back into reality. They didn't know which of their names he was moaning but he was staring straight at Itachi. Shisui wanted to reach out and smack his cousin in the back of the head. He's the one who just did all the work and Haku was too focused on Itachi. It almost shattered his heart. He isn't sure why. He doesn't like Haku in that sense. He was pretty and definitely a good fuck but he never had romantic feelings for him before. He barely knows him._ _ _ _

____"Haku, you did so well," Itachi says, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. Shisui rolls his eyes, turning on his heel and leaving the classroom. He ignored Itachi's calls after him, slamming the door on his way out._ _ _ _


End file.
